Panjat Pinang
by Miladys
Summary: judulnya ya isinya.. apanya? Aneh ya? Summary tak jelas.. Full crack! R&R please!


**Aku mau bilang makasih buat sobatku tersayang, mii-chou (chuu, muahh muahh..) yang lupa kasih selamat ultah .. ~_~ but, dia ngasi aku ide yang amat-sangat-kocak-sekali.. celetukan bodoh dari orang bodoh yang menghasilkan cerita yang amat sangat bodoh.. Bodoh sekali authornya..**

**Summary: judulnya ya isinya.. apanya? Aneh ya? Summary tak jelas.. Full crack! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. If I own it, I don't know..**

**

* * *

**

Lavi berjalan di lorong HQ. Tangannya di saku dan muka tertunduk. Ada apa dengannya? Bosan..

Seperti biasa hiburannya hanya dengan pergi ke perpus HQ. Dia duduk disana dan membaca sebuah buku. Buku biasa tentang sejarah dan keunikan suatu negara. Namun, tiba-tiba Lavi berdiri dan berlari keluar. Otomatis buku itu jatuh ke lantai. Di sampulnya terdapat judul besar yang bertuliskan..

Culture of Indonesia..

†+++++++†

"Yaa!! Selamat datang di event terbesar dalam sejarah! Hari ini HQ mengadakan event olahraga.. Mari kita lupakan rasa setres sejenak!!", Komui berteriak di sebuah podium. Event ini diadakan di hutan samping HQ. Seluruh penghuni HQ bersorak dengan datangnya event ini."Sebelum saya membuka acara ini, saya mau berterima kasih kepada Lavi yang telah memberi ide tentang acara ini. Yag!! Dengan ini, lomba panjat pinang kesatu dibuka!!"

Sambutan dari Komui membuka event itu. Semua penghuni HQ bersenang-senang. Karena selain lomba panjat pinang, makanan khas Indonesia juga di sediakan di sana. Seperti ayam mbok berek, pecel, gado-gado, empek-empek, rica-rica RW, semur jengkol.

"Gimana makanan khas Indonesianya? Enak?? Oh ya, saya mau berpesan untuk stand semur jengkol, tolong batasi jumlah pengunjungnya ya? Ntar bau.. Ok! Sekarang acara utamanya akan segera dimulai! Yaitu lomba panjat pinang!!", sorakan bak kebun binatang berdatangan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, di samping panggung ini ada dua tiang yang dilumuri dengan lumpur dan oli. Dan di bagian paling atas telah digantung hadiah-hadiah menarik! Seperti TV, sepeda, kulkas, dll.. (A/N: Anggap aja udah ada..~_~)", kata Komui menjelaskan."Oh ya satu lagi, bagi kalian yang mendapat hadiah paling banyak akan mendapat bonus khusus! Hadiah super keren dariku!!"

"Hee? Hadiah keren?? Apa ni? Kok aku gak di kasi tau Komui??", dari kerumunan, rambut merah Lavi begitu mencolok, begitu juga dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Rahasia dong.. walaupun kamu yang ngasi ide ini.. tetep aja hadiah utama rahasia buat siapa aja.", Komui mengedipkan mata ke Lavi.

"Mari akan kuperkenalkan tim yang bermain! Tim A adalah Lavi, Allen, dan Kanda!!", semua pada bengong denger nama Kanda. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kanda bermain panjat pinang? Itulah keahlian khusus dari Lavi kita tersayang.

'Setelah ini selesai, baka usagi.. setelah semua kegilaan ini selesai..', ancam Kanda dalam hati.

"Tim B adalah Marie, Bookman, dan Krory!!", sorakan dan semangat bergelimpangan untuk Bookman. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang kakek bermain panjat pinang? Oh.. mungkin dia bakal di bagian paling atas..

Untuk informasi saja, mereka semua hanya memakai boxer hitam. HANYA.. Jadi bayangkan dengan sexy-nya lumpur belepotan di dada mereka yang bohai bak gitar.. Eng, salah! Bohai bak Ade Rai.. Oh? Mungkin kalian gak perlu bayangin Bookman.. salah-salah ntar uratnya putus..

"Baiklah!! Panjat pinangnya sekarang!!"

Tim A..

Kanda langsung di dorong di suruh nempel ke tiang malang itu, tentu saja tidak lepas dari caci maki Kanda karena dia di suruh nyium-nyium lumpur plus oli itu. Bibir sexy Kanda pun celemotan, "Woyy!!! Gua kok jadi di bawah! Rese lu mua!!"

Allen yang tidak peduli dengan omelan Kanda langsung melompat dan menginjak-nginjak pundak Kanda dengan garang, "Sorry kang! Kamu kan kuat! Santai aja kali?"

"Kuat mak lu?! Sakid dodol!!"

Lavi cuma meringis-meringis dan memanjat kedua teman tercintanya itu. Dengan enaknya dia nginjek kepala Kanda dan lanjut nginjek pundak Allen dengan laknatnya..

"Anjrot luw Lavi! Manjat bilang-bilang bisa gak lu?!", teriak kedua orang di bawah Lavi.

"Sori bro!! udah ngiler hadiahnya nii! Pengen VCD Player buat nyetel bokep!", Lavi tersenyum mesum."Ayo kalian jangan males-males!! Berdiri yang tegak!"

Mereka akhirnya cuma bisa ngedumel..

Tim B..

"UWOOOOOO...~", penonton bertranformasi menjadi gajah dan bersorak sekencang-kencangnya. Etho? Ada apa ini? Ternyata ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka..

Bookman yang tubuhnya amat-sangat-kecil-sekali dibandingkan Krory apalagi Marie, berada di paling bawah dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu digunakan untuk menyangga Krory dan Marie. Kecil-kecil cabe besi euy..

"Oii Panda-jiji! Gila kuat banget lu?! Abis minum obat kuat hah?", ledek Lavi dari tiang lain.

Cling.. mata Bookman langsung berkilat. Dengan hebatnya dia melompat dan menendang Lavi sambil masih membawa Krory dan Marie yang nyaris jatuh. Sugoii..

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Kedua belah tim sudah mengambil sebagian besar hadiah..

Tim A: kloset, jamban, bonsai, kalender, komik yaoi, Vocaloid (A/N: aku maog!!), dll..

Tim B: Mouse, payung cantik, keran, genteng, bola golf, kardus(?), dll..

Tinggal satu barang lagi di masing-masing tiang, yaitu action figure timcanpy yang berada di puncak..

"TCH sial!! Timcanpynya jauh banget!! Mana licin!", tangan Lavi menggrepe si tiang lebih tinggi. Membuat si tiang horny (ah gak mungkin). Allen cuma bisa aw aw di bawahnya karena diinjak-injak, sementara Kanda menggeram kesal karena menahan beban dua kali berat tubuhnya..

"Oi baka usagi! Gak ada peraturan yang ngelarang innocence kan?!", teriak Kanda dari bawah, membuat Lavi tersenyum layaknya Bahemouth campuran Ifrit dengan sedikit Leviathan dan bumbu Shiva juga kudanya Odin.. yuck..

"Oudzhi koduzhi (A/N: kalo salah maap yah?).. Man! Man! Man!", Tettei memanjang sesuai perintah Lavi. Marie yang tidak mau kalah menggunakan Noel Organon-nya, benang-benang itu menggapai AF (action figure) Timcanpy.

Allen langsung bereaksi terhadap innocence Marie, dia menggunakan crown belt untuk menahan benang noel organon itu.

"Heaven compas: North Crime!!"

"Mugen: kaichu ichigen!!"

Bookman memutuskan crown belt milik Allen. Sementara hell insect milik Kanda berusaha menghancurkan north crime Bookman.

Jotos-jotosan ala innocence ini benar-benar seru. Semua penonton meringkuk di balik pepohonan dan tetap bersorak untuk mereka. Jarang-jarang ada smackdown exorcist!

Tiang malang itu tak sanggup menahan derita lagi. Akhirnya mereka tumbang dengan naas dan wafat di tempat. Tiang-tiang lain langsung berduka cita terhadap saudaranya yang gugur di perang. Mereka.. eng.. whatever. Akhirnya tiang-tiang itu pada ambruk semua..

Dengan cepat Lavi melompat dan mendapat AF Timcanpy lebih dahulu..

Jadi?

"Pemenangnya adalah Tim A!!"

"WUOGGGGHHHH!!! Cuitt cuitt!!", para penonton kembali bersorak kegirangan.

Lavi, Kanda, dan Allen yang udah conteng ploneng (bahasa apa ini?) dengan lumpur langsung naik ke atas panggung. Lavi yang paling ngebet sama hadiah tambahan ini langsung mendekat ke Komui.

Komui pun langsung menyerah saat melihat puppy eyes milik Lavi dan menyerahkan sepucuk amplop ke Lavi. "Hah? Kok amplop? Apaan nih?"

"Isinya voucher..~", Komui senyum-senyum mesum.

"Hee?? Voucher pijet++ gratis?? Mauuu!!", Lavi kegirangan buka amplopnya dan membaca vouchernya."Voucher kencan bersama superviser anda yang paling ganteng sedunia ke Dummy Land Park..?"

"Yap! Kalian bisa kencan ma aku!!"

.....

.....

Mereka semua terdiam.. Lalu Lavi melirik ke Kanda..

"Kanda!"

Kanda melesat dan..

srakk!!

Voucher itu terbelah jadi dua..

"Noooooooooooo~~ kenapa di belah!!", Komui nangis-nangis kesetanan.

"Biar gak ada yang jadi korban voucher terkutuk ini.", kata Lavi dan Kanda. Allen hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Sob..."

* * *

**Finish? Heh? Finishhhhhhhhh? Good lord! For godforsaken, thx!!**

**Ini adalah story terlemot yang pernah kubuat! Biasanya sehari jadi tapi kali ini butuh seminggu.. ~_~ sibuk!!**

**Tunyuk tombol ijho nya dong, biar aku gak nyesel buat story ini..**

**See ya on my next story.. **


End file.
